Pink Angel
by KitKatKitty321
Summary: She left her castle, she abondoned her post as princess of the angels. Why? To meet the human mother she never knew she had. There's only one problem. Her fairies abondoned her. Now she's lost, and has to depend on a certain catlike young man...


**_Ok, I have been obsessed with angels for awhile, so after reading Hush Hush I decided what the hey! I might as well write an angel story. It just turned out to be PERFECT for Shugo Chara._**

**_Amu's as innocent as ever, Ikuto's as dark and mysterious. _**

**_This is a pilot, but I am pretty sure that once I'm done with my newest Zombie Apocalypse fanfic I'll have another chapter up xD_**

**_I don't own Shugo Chara, as much as I did. I DO in fact, own this story, so please review. _**

**_Oh yeah. ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p>PINK ANGELS<p>

_Hmmm…._ I thought from my perch on the stone steps of the giant stone castle. I was too important to go down there, but god did I wish I could. I let wings shake out over my shoulders, and reached up to pull my hair back into a ponytail. I wasn't allowed to go low enough to be seen, but no one had to know if I flew _close_. The barrier kept me far enough away from everyone down there so I wasn't seen, but I could still see them living the life I wanted. I wanted to be able to walk amongst the humans, to talk to them, to befriend them. But my Papa wouldn't let my. He said it was too dangerous with Easter on the loose. They weren't very kind to angels and fairies. They used their magic for bad reasons, like more power or money. It was cruel. All my life people told me I was special because I had my lock from Mama, and because fairies were always near me. They really liked me, and I didn't know what I would do without them. I never had a moment alone, a moment to be normal. Being the next in line to rule wasn't very fun.

"I wonder," I murmured to myself, straightening the pink fabric of my dress, "I wonder what would happen if I ran away."

"Miss Hinamori?" I heard someone call out. His voice made my heart beat faster. He was one of the reasons I hadn't left. I turned to look at him, smiling nervously and clasping my hands behind my back. His blonde hair still had that odd piece of hair sticking out, just like always, but his pink eyes were locked on me. His expression was passive, but I was pretty sure I he knew what I was thinking.

"Yes?" I asked shyly. A faint blush started coloring my cheeks as he walked closer.

"I was looking for you. You weren't at dinner," he smiled that breathtaking smile.

"Oh!" I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands "I completely forgot!"

He laughed his carefree laugh, and I smiled happily at the sound. He smiled back, and held his hand out to me. My blush deepened like crazy, but I took it shyly. I still wasn't very used to acting like this around him. He'd asked Papa if he could marry me, and Papa said yes, so I was his. I'd been his friend for a while, so now that I that I pretty much belonged to him it made me smile a lot around him. "Were you thinking about the surface again?" He asked as he led me up the castle steps. I bobbed my head excitedly.

"How amazing would it be to go there?" I asked dreamily. It was always an enticing thought.

"Those are very dangerous thoughts Miss Hinamori," he said, just like he usually did.

"I know, I know," I sighed, just like I usually did to close the subject. But, he continued it. Which wasn't what usually happened.

"It's too dangerous. Humans are no good Miss Hinamori. They'd only hurt you," he said, holding the large door for me to step through. I didn't look at him as I followed him back inside the castle.

"Why do you say that? I doubt all humans are bad," I quickened my pace a bit as I dropped his hand. I didn't like how most angels thought humans were no good. _I_ didn't have any proof, so I couldn't say whether or not I liked them.

"Isn't that what everyone says?" He asked calmly, like I was just some silly little kid. It felt kind of insulting. He didn't know! How _could_ he know?

"Yes, and that's my point! How are we going to ever form our own opinion if we can't find out for ourselves?" I asked, twirling around to face him.

"Well, I suppose we could sneak down there for awhile some day to see for ourselves," he said nervously.

"Really?" I asked, completely unable to keep the excitement from my voice. He nodded, then motioned towards a door. Then he surprised me by taking my hand in his. I felt my blush come back, deeper this time.

"We're at you room, my lady, I hope you sleep well," he kissed the back of my hand, causing me to blush even darker. Then he spun on his heel and I watched with a happy smile as he walked away. I walked into my room and grasped my pretty pink pillow to my chest with a squeal. _How wonderful! He was going to take me to the surface!_ I thought happily.

"Amu!" I heard three voices cry, and I looked over the edge of my pillow to see my fairy friends flying towards me.

"Hey guys!" I said, my smile becoming less lovesick and more excited.

"We found a way you can go to the surface without getting caught!" Ran said happily. She was the most energetic, like a three year old who loved to run around everywhere with my adorable little pom poms.

"I bet it's pretty! I could paint murals!" Miki said, sounding so excited. I was the artistic one. She was the only one who refused to wear a dress, and I loved her for it. All four of the fairies looked so excited as the surrounded my head.

"I'll have to make sure you look clean, and pretty there!" Su said with a motherly nod. She was like the Mama Amu hadn't seen in such a long time. She was a great fairy, and Amu loved my just as much as the others.

"It's going to be fun," Dia agreed with a calm with a smile. She had a pretty yellow dress, and her usual pigtails. She was the calmest, smartest, and the least likely to freak out.

"Okay! You guys have been working on this forever! How will this work?" I asked as I sat up abruptly. I was still clutching the pillow to my chest, but now it was so I didn't grab them and shake them until they told me what_ exactly_ they were talking about.

"We figured out how to hide your wings! You'll have to survive purely on fairy magic, but it would work," Ran said, spinning and pumping my tiny fists into the air.

"What do you mean I'd have to live off of fairy magic?" I asked quietly. That didn't sound very good.

"Well, that's the other news Amu," Dia said. I watched as Miki and Ran looked at each other nervously, and Su started tidying things so I didn't have to look at me. Uh-oh.

"What is it?" This time the pillow was hugged closer in fear. I didn't know what these four knew, and it didn't seem good.

"We found your Mama. She said you could stay with her," Dia said. Mama? They found Mama? How? She was supposed to be dead! I sniffled, trying not to cry. This was everything I wanted rolled into one big present!

"When can we leave?" I asked through my tears. All my fairies smiled at each other, and I watched as Ran and Miki high-fived.

"Immediately! Get together your favorite possessions, and we'll leave! Oh, and get some jewels you're willing to sell!" Su said, flying over to my jewelry box. I ran to my closet and pulled out a bag. I shoved a couple dresses in, shoes, stuffed animals and all of the other very small number of precious valuables I own. Mama… she was everything. I missed her so much! And Papa had lied to me, saying she was dead. He said she fell from the castle, that I would never see her again! That wasn't right. That wasn't something you lie about. How could he?

"Ok, do we have everything we could possibly need?" I asked, twirling around with my hand over my golden eyes in case there was anything important I'd missed.

"I wonder if we'll need snacks," Su asked, tilting her head thoughtfully. So cute!

"Mama will have some," I said cheerfully, trying not to let my emotions get the better of me before I threw the bag over my shoulder and walked over to my window. I pulled the door-like panes apart and sighed as the cool air rushed into my face. I sat on the ledge and kicked my legs over the side of the windowsill and took a deep breath.

"You can do it Amu!" Ran cheered. I nodded, and pulled myself from the edge. I let my body fall through the air for a moment before letting my beautiful white wings spread behind me. I smiled at the amazing feeling, and angled myself directly at the surface below. I was doing this! No turning back now!

"Oh, Amu?" Dia said in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah Dia?" Amu asked with a huge smile curling my lips. I felt the air suddenly turn a lot colder, and I realized I'd just passed through the barrier. Now everyone would start coming after me.

"You have ten minutes before your wings disappear," the yellow fairy winked at me, "see you there!"

The four of them disappeared as my jaw dropped. "W-wha?" I yelled into the air, and tried to make my body as straight as I could so I would gain speed. It takes around fifteen minutes to reach the surface! Why didn't those fairies tell me? This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. I did my best to use magic to speed up my flight, but it didn't seem to be helping. When I was level with the tops of the tall buildings I started to slow down, just so I wouldn't die. I aimed for a patch of trees , and I was above them when I started to fall to the ground. I felt a scream building in my chest, but before it could break free the branches if the trees caught me, painfully. My head hit something hard and my vision went black for a moment.

"Ow!" I cried out and sat up when I felt the pain in the back of my head. It hurt. A lot. It was a kind of pain I wasn't used to. Not at all. I rubbed the back of my skull, and peeped under my lids at the world around me. It was so odd! Trees seemed to surround me, flowers littered the ground, and… well, I was sitting on the _ground._ That was a new feeling. It didn't feel different, but it definitely looked different. It was absolutely gorgeous. And it looked so fun! Of course that didn't mean she was just going to play. I have to meet her Mama. Only…

Where am I?

I looked around me, at the wonderful Earth, wondering where to go.

Then I heard it.

The sweet, sweet music of some unknown tight sound. I followed the gorgeous sound to a raised dais. Four archways connected, reaching above the dais. The white wood was strewn with gorgeous flowers, the moonlight making the sight even more gorgeous. A young man was playing what looked like a stringed, strangely shaped box with a stick poking out of it. The sweet, melancholy melody seemed to flow through my very being. I felt a shiver claw over my spine. this young man must be pouring his soul into this music. There was no other explanation for the soulful waves that passed over us all.

I stared up at the young man in wonder. He was silhouetted by the moonlight, shadows falling over his face. His expression was soft, happy, as played his instrument. His clsoed eyes seemed to protect his thoughts, yet the music exposed his soul. The shaggy midnight blue fell around his face, making me want to touch it, to push it from his high cheekbones. He had the gait and poise of a lithe black cat. I briefly wondered what would happen if I turned him into a cat, but then as I attempted the gesture I realized that my magic worked bo longer. Just as the fairies had said. I squeaked in surprise at the lightness of my back. My wings were _really _gone! Was I human? I wondered in shock as I twirled, trying to get a glimpse of something that remind me of my home. Even my clothes had changed. A short black skirt covered with a formfitting loose shirt. I had long striped stockings and some sort of thick boots covering my feet. It was such an odd style, but I have to say it was perfect. I had always disliked the fancy styles, always aimed for pure beauty. I had always enjoyed black clothing when I could get some. And _pink_. I _love_ pink!

"Are you ok?" A low voice asked, breaking my thoughts from myself. I turned and looked at the young man again. I shook my head with a frustrated sigh.

"Ok?" I asked softly. "How would I be ok?"

"I'll take that as a no," he said, and I watched as he put his instrument in a box and fitted a strap over his shoulder. I pouted at him and placed my hands on my hips.

"I don't know where I am, where I'm supposed to go, how to get there, or even how to figure out _any_ answers!" I said, highyl annoyed. I felt bad taking out my frustration on this young man, but he shot me an amused smile. I blinked in surpsise. What a wierd gesture. I didn't know how to react to it.

"Are you lost strawberry?" He asked, leaning close to me. I nodded, a blush creeping over my cheeks. He chuckled gently.

"You're blushing," he said smoothly. I jumped back and threw my hands over my cheeks.

"That's because I'm cold!" I said, looking at him. He was already annoying! How could somebody so annoying play so beautifully?

"Want me to help you find where you're going...?" He trailed off as if asking for my name. I nodded brusquely.

"Amu," I said, emberassed by his teasing smile.

"Well then, _Amu,_" he said it in a way that caused a shiver to overflow my limbs, "I'm Ikuto. I'll help you find where you're going."

* * *

><p><em><strong>WELL? Did I do at least ok? I don't think I did very good, but that's because I don't like anythign I do. ;) I hope you liked it at least a little. <strong>_

**_Please review! Even if it's negati =P_**


End file.
